Sakamoto Maaya
Perfil thumb|300px|Sakamoto Maaya *'Nombre:' 坂本 真綾 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sakamoto Maaya *'Profesión': Actriz, seiyu, cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento': Tokio, Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Suzumura Kenichi (esposo) *'Agencia:' Fortunerest *'Discográfica:' Flying Dog (Victor Entertainment) Bibliografia En sus primeros años de vida Maaya incusionaba en el mundo artístico, siendo su debut como seiyu en los doblajes de la serie norteamericana Our House y su primer trabajo en una serie de anime fue mas tarde en "the land before time". Presto su voz para diversos programas de televisión y comerciales. A los quince años de edad conoció a Yoko Kanno y bajo su apoyo y produccion musical debuta como cantante. Dramas *Matsukko Chounan Ane Sannin (2003) Doblaje Anime *1996 Tenkuu no Escaflowne - Kanzaki Hitomi *1996 Mizuiro Jidai - Kugayama Natsumi *1998 Cowboy Bebop - Stella *1998 Ijigen no Sekai El-Hazard - Qawoor Towles *1998 Lodoss Tou Senki -Eiyuu Kishi Den- - Leaf *1998 Night Walker -Mayonaka no Tantei- - Yamazaki Riho *1999 Medabots - Junrei Karin *1999 Omishi Mahou Gekijou: Risky☆Safety - Katsuragi Moe *2001 Gakkou no Kaidan - Watanabe Miyuki *2001 Geneshaft - Beatrice Ratio *2001 Kokoro Toshokan - June *2001 Meitantei Conan - Okano Yuki *2002 .hack//SIGN - Aura *2002 Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Betty *2002 Barom One - Kido Noriko *2002 Kanon - Amano Mishio *2002 Petite＊Princess Yucie - Aries *2002 RahXephon - Mishima Reika *2002 Shin Megami Tensei D-Children Light & Dark - Athena *2002 Ou Dorobou JING - Mimosa *2003 .hack//Tasogare no Udewa Densetsu - Aura, Molti *2003 Heat Guy J - Princess *2003 WOLF'S RAIN - Hamona *2004 Fantastic Children - Mel *2004 Koukaku Kidoutai STAND ALONE COMPLEX - Young Kusanagi Mokoto *2004 Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY - Lunamaria Hawke, Mayu Asuka *2005 Black Jack - Mizuhashi Yuko *2005 Tsubasa Chronicle - Tomoyo-hime *2006 Binbou Shimai Monogatari - Yamada Kyo *2006 Kanon - Amano Mishio *2006 Mushishi - Amane *2006 NARUTO - Matsuri *2006 Ouran Koukou Host Club - Fujioka Haruhi *2006 Soreike! Anpanman - Ocarina-hime *2006 Tsubasa Chronicle 2nd Series - Tomoyo-hime *2007 D.Gray-man - Lou Fa *2007 DEATH NOTE - Takada Kiyomi *2007 NARUTO Shippuuden - Matsuri *2007 Soreike! Anpanman - Hatena-hime *2007 Takane no Jitensha - Takazumi Takane *2008 BAMBOO BLADE - Suzuki Rin *2008 Tetsuwan Birdy - Nakasugi Sayaka *2008 Duel Masters Cross - Shizuka *2008 GUNSLINGER GIRL -IL TEATRINO- - Elzaveta *2008 Kuroshitsuji - Ciel Phantomhive *2008 Macross F - Ranshe Mei *2008 Mugen no Juunin - Machi *2008 Chocolate Underground - Carol Hunter *2008 Soul Eater - Chrona *2008 Anpanman - Yousei Leaf *2008 World Destruction ~Sekai Bokumetsu no Rokunin~ - Morte Ashela *2009 CANAAN - Alphard *2009 Tetsuwan Birdy DECODE:02 - Nakasugi Sayaka *2010 Arakawa Under the Bridge - Nino *2010 Arakawa Under the Bridge x2 - Nino *2010 COBRA THE ANIMATION - Secret *2010 Kuroshitsuji II - Ciel Phantomhive *2010 STAR DRIVER Kagayaki no Takuto - Endou Sarina *2010 Yojouhan Shinwa Taikei - Akashi-san *2011 APPLESEED XIII - Djunan *2011 Blade - Makoto *2011 LAST EXILE -Ginyoku no Fam- - Roshanak Babar *2011 Suzy's Zoo Daisuki! Wish - Narrator *2011 TIGER & BUNNY - Kaburagi Tomoe *2011 Usagi Drop - Masako *2012 PSYCHO-PASS - Ouryou Rikako *2012 Nekomonogatari - Kyuu Kiss-Shot *2012 Nisemonogatari - Oshino Shinobu *2013 COPPELION - Ozu Shion *2013 Doraemon - Nina *2013 Magi: the kingdom of magic - Scheherazade *2013 Series: Second Series - Oshino Shinobu *2014 Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Ciel Phantomhive *2014 Captain Earth - Moco *2014 Koukaku Kidoutai ARISE - Kusanagi Motoko *2014 Sekai Seifuku: Bouryaku no Zvezda - Hayabusa Kaori / White Falcon *2014 Tsukimonogatari - Oshino Shinobu *2015 Arslan Senki - Farangis *2015 Koukaku Kidoutai ARISE ALTERNATIVE ARCHITECTURE - Kusanagi Motoko *2015 Go! Princess PreCure - Kitakaze Asuka *2015 God Eater - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2015 Nanatsu no Taizai - Merlin *2015 Owarimonogatari - Oshino Shinobu *2015 Tokyo Ghoul √A - Eto / Takatsuki Izumi *2015 Ushio to Tora - Aotsuki Sumako OVA *1993 Little Twins - Chifuru *1998 Shinpi no Sekai El-Hazard - Qawoor Towles *2002 .hack//GIFT - Aura *2003 RahXephon - Mishima Reika *2005 Saint Seiya Meiou Hades Juuni Kyuu-hen - Pandora *2005 HELLSING - Rip van Winkle *2004 Kita e. PURE SESSION - Tanya Lipinski *2005 Koukaku Kidoutai STAND ALONE COMPLEX The Laughing Man - Young Kusanagi Mokoto *2005 Saint Seiya Meiou Hades Meikai-hen - Pandora *2007 Nasu: Suitcase no Wataridori - Toyoki Hikaru *2008 DEATH NOTE Rewrite 2 L wo Tsugumono - Takada Kiyomi *2008 Saint Seiya Meiou Hades Elysion-hen - Pandora *2008 Shin Kyuuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Toki-den - Lin *2009 Kemono to Chat - Kenomoto Chacha *2009 Tsubasa Chronicle Shunraiki - Tomoyo-hime *2011 Black Jack FINAL - Yurie *2012 Minori Scramble! - Tamaki's Mother *2014 Inawa no Kuni no Alice - Shibuki Saori *2014 Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder - Ciel Phantomhive Películas animadas *1999 CLOVER - Suu *2004 Kita e. PURE SESSION - Tanya Lipinski *2000 Escaflowne - Kanzaki Hitomi *2000 Gekijouban Cardcaptor Sakura Fuuin Sareta Card - "Mu" Card *2002 Koukaku Kidoutai - Young Kusanagi Mokoto *2003 RahXephon Tagen Hensoukyoku - Mishima Haruka, Kamina Reika *2005 FINAL FANTASY VII Advent Children - Aerith Gainsborough *2005 Gekijouban Tsubasa Chronicle Torikago no Kuni no Himegimi - Tomoyo-hime *2005 Gekijouban xxxHOLiC Manatsu no Yoru no Yume - Tomoyo *2006 .hack//G.U. TRILOGY - Aura *2006 Shin Kyuuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Raoh-den Junai no Shou - Lin *2006 Top wo Nerae! & Top wo Nerae 2! Gattai Gekijouban!! - Lal'C Mellk Mal *2007 Kara no Kyoukai Fukan Fukei - Ryougi Shiki *2007 Kara no Kyoukai Satsujin Kousatsu (Zen) - Ryougi Shiki *2007 Shin Kyuuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Raoh-den Gekitou no Shou - Lin *2007 Stranger Mukou Hadan - Hagi-hime *2008 Kara no Kyoukai: Tsuukaku Zanryuu - Ryougi Shiki *2008 Kara no Kyoukai: Garan no Dou - Ryougi Shiki *2008 Kara no Kyoukai: Mujun Rasen - Ryougi Shiki *2008 Kara no Kyoukai: Boukyaku Rokuon - Ryougi Shiki *2009 Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Makinami Mari Illustrious *2009 Kara no Kyoukai Satsujin Kousatsu (Go) - Ryougi Shiki *2009 Gekijouban Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ - Ranshe Mei *2010 TRIGUN Badlands Rumble - Amelia McFly *2011 Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Ling Xiaoyou *2012 Code Geass Boukoku no Akito 1 "Yokuryuu wa Maiorita" - Layla Malkal *2013 Code Geass Boukoku no Akito 2 "Hiki Sakareshi Yokuryuu" - Layla Malkal *2013 Kara no Kyoukai: Mirai Fukuin - Ryougi Shiki *2013 Kara no Kyoukai: Mirai Fukuin extra chorus - Ryougi Shiki *2013 Koukaku Kidoutai ARISE -GHOST IN THE SHELL- - Kusanagi Motoko *2013 STAR DRIVER THE MOVIE - Endou Sarina *2014 PERSONA3 THE MOVIE #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream - Aegis *2015 Code Geass Boukoku no Akito 3 "Kagayaku Mono Ten yori Otsu" - Layla Malkal *2015 Code Geass Boukoku no Akito 4 "Nikushimi no Kioku Kara" - Layla Malkal *2015 Crayon Shin-chan: Ola no Hikkoshi Monogatari ~Saboten Dai Shuugeki - Carolina *2015 Koukaku Kidoutai: Shin Gekijouban - Kusanagi Motoko *2015 PERSONA3 THE MOVIE #3 Falling Down - Aegis *2016 Kizumonogatari - Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade Video juegos *1998 Fantastic Fortune - Fujiwara Mei *1998 AZEL -PANZER DRAGOON RPG- - Azel *1999 Chou Hatsumei BOY Kanipan ~Bousou Robot no Nazo!? - Maria *1999 Dancing Blade ~Katte ni Momo Tenshi! II ~Tears of Eden~ - Suzuna *1999 Device Reign - Yunagi Shione *1999 Giga Wing - Aisha *1999 Kanon - Amano Mishio *1999 Kita e. White Illumination - Tanya Lipinski *1999 Romancia - Leby Laura *1999 Sunrise Eiyuutan - Kanzaki Hitomi *1999 Tail Concerto - Tail-hime *2000 Boku no Natsuyasumi - Sorano Moe *2000 Medabots 3 - Junrei Karin *2000 Napple Tale ~Arsia in Daydream~ - Pochi, Narration *2000 Okaeritsu! ~Yuunagi Iro no Koi Monogatari~ - Shinohara Nagisa *2001 Medabots 4 - Junrei Karin *2001 Missing Blue - Sheena Aryl *2001 Lunar Wing ~Toki wo Koete Seisen~ - Paty *2002 .hack//Kansen Kakudai Boryuumu Wan Vol.1 - Aura / Natsume *2002 .hack//Akusei Hen'i Vol.2 - Aura / Natsume *2002 .hack//Shinshoku Osen Vol.3 - Aura / Natsume *2002 Kingdom Hearts - Aerith Gainsborough *2000 Boku no Natsuyasumi 2 umi no Bouken-hen - Souraku Yasuko, Juin Kanja *2002 Panzer Dragoon Orta - Azel *2002 Kingdom Hearts II - Aerith Gainsborough *2002 .hack//Zettai Houi Vol.4 - Aura / Natsume *2003 Bujingai - Yohfa *2003 DEAD OR ALIVE Xtreme Beach Volleyball - Lina *2003 Kita e. Photo Memories - Tanya Lipinski *2003 RahXephon Soukyuu Gensoukyoku - Mishima Reika *2003 Shirachuu Tanken-bu - Kimijima Yuka *2004 Super Robot Taisen MX - Mishima Reiko *2005 Bokura no Kazoku - Cocco *2005 Dead or Alive 4 - Lina *2005 Fullmetal Alchemist 3 Kami wo Tsugu Shoujo - Sophie Belkman *2005 C.E. Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED DESTINY GENERATION of C.E. - Lunamaria Hawke *2005 Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Rengou vs. Z.A.F.T - Lunamaria Hawke *2005 Tsubasa Chronicle - Tomoyo-hime *2006 .hack//G.U. Vol.3 Aruku You na Hayasa de - Aura / Natsume *2006 Armored Core 4 - Fiona Jarnefeldt *2006 ASH -ARCHAIC SEALED HEAT- - Emu *2006 Boku no Natsuyasumi Mushimushi Hakase to Teppen Yama no Himitsu!! - Sorano Moe *2006 JEANNE D'ARC - Jeanne d'Arc *2006 Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Rengou vs. Z.A.F.T II - Lunamaria Hawke *2006 Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Rengou vs. Z.A.F.T II P.L.U.S. - Lunamaria Hawke *2006 Sonic the Hedgehog - Elise *2006 Persona 3 - Aegis *2006 Zegapain NOT - Nimbus *2007 Ace Combat 6 Kaihou e no Senka - Mathilda *2007 Crisis Core -FINAL FANTASY VII- - Aerith Gainsborough *2007 Mahoroba Stories -Library of Fortune- - Suzu *2007 Ouran Koukou Host Club - Fujioka Haruhi *2007 Persona 3 FES - Aegis *2008 428 ~Fuusasareta Shibuya de~ - Sadaka *2008 Super Robot Taisen Scramble Commander the 2nd - Lunamaria Hawke *2008 Armored Core For Answer - Fiona Jarnefeldt *2008 Gundam Musou 2 - Lunamaria Hawke *2008 Rune Factory 2 - Kyle *2008 Shirokishi Monogatari -Inishie no Kodou- - Shizuna-hime *2008 Suikoden Tierkreis - Marika *2008 Super Robot Taisen Z - Lunamaria Hawke *2008 World Destruction ~Michibikareshi Ishi~ - Morte Ashela *2009 BAMBOO BLADE - Suzuki Rin *2009 FINAL FANTASY XIII - Lightning *2009 MELTY BLOOD Actress Again - Ryougi Shiki *2009 SD Gundam G GENERATION WARS - Lunamaria Hawke *2010 Ar tonelico 3: Sekai Shuuen no Hikigane wa Shoujo no Uta ga Hiku - Tyria *2010 The 3rd Birthday - Aya Brea *2010 Fate/Extra - Ryougi Shiki *2010 Gods Eater - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2010 Gods Eater Burst - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2010 Gundam Musou - Lunamaria Hawke *2010 .hack//Link - Aura, Natsume, Cubia *2010 Kidou Senshi Gundam Extreme Versus - Lunamaria Hawke *2011 Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME - BRS, WRS *2011 DEAD OR ALIVE Dimensions - Lisa *2011 Dissidia 012 FINAL FANTASY - Lightning, Aerith Gainsborough *2011 FINAL FANTASY Reishiki - Narration, Diva *2011 FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 - Lightning *2011 FRONTIER GATE - Mariashalte *2011 Saint Seiya Senki - Pandora *2011 Tales of Xillia - Agria *2011 Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Ling Xiaoyou *2012 Bakemonogatari Portable - Oshino Shinobu *2012 DEAD OR ALIVE 5 - La Mariposa / Lisa *2010 Kidou Senshi Gundam Extreme Versus: Full Burst - Lunamaria Hawke *2012 Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena - Aegis *2012 THE X ZONE - Ling Xiaoyou, Alisa Amiella, Aura *2012 Tales of Xillia 2 - Agria *2013 Biohazard 6: Special Package - Sherry Birkin *2013 DEAD OR ALIVE 5 ULTIMATE - La Mariposa / Lisa *2013 God Eater 2 - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2013 Lightning Returns: FINAL FANTASY XIII - Lightning *2013 Persona 4 The Ultimax: Ultra Suplex Hold - Aegis *2013 Super Robot Taisen UX - Lunamaria Hawke *2014 Fate/hollow ataraxia - Jeanne *2014 Granblue Fantasy - Arurumeiya *2014 Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Aegis *2014 Sengoku BASARA 4 - Ii Naotora *2014 Zero: Nuregarasu no Miko - Kagamiya Rui *2015 Arslan Senki×Musou - Farangis *2015 DEAD OR ALIVE 5 LAST ROUND - La Mariposa / Lisa *2015 Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Kuremi Kyouko, Alphamon *2015 Dissidia Final Fantasy - Lightning *2015 Fate/Grand Order - Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler) *2015 God Eater 2: Rage Burst - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2015 God Eater Ressurect - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2015 PROJECT X ZONE 2:BRAVE NEW WORLD - Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *2015 Shingeki no Bahamut - Olivier *2015 Sengoku BASARA 4: Sumeragi - Ii Naotora *2016 Ryuu ga Gotoku: Kiwami - Sawamura Yumi *2016 World of Final Fantasy - Lightning Peliculas *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus - Barbie *Barbie: Fairytopia - Barbie *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - Brandy Harrington *Dark Angel - Max *Doctor Who - Rose Tyler *High School Musical - Taylor McKessie *Jurassic Park - Lex *Romeo and Juliet - Juliet *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2003) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Padmé Amidala *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Kate Brewster *Tinker Bell - Fawn *The Land Before Time - Cera *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure - Cera *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory - Sarah Ryback Discografía 'Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Otros Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Universidad de Toyo (licenciatura en Sociología) *El 8 de Agosto de 2011 se casó con el actor/seiyu Suzumura Kenichi. Los dos han trabajado juntos en una variedad de animes como Gundam SEED Destiny (como Lunamaria Hawke y Shinn Asuka), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Aerith y Zack) y muchos otros. Enlaces *Blog oficial *Sitio web oficial (Victor Entertainment) *Wikipedia en Japonés *YouTube *IMDB Galería Sakamoto Maaya_-_Platinum.jpg Sakamoto Maaya_-_Hemisphere.jpg Sakamoto_Maaya_-_Kazemachi_Jet.jpg Sakamoto Maaya_-_30 minutes night flight.jpg Sakamoto Maaya_-_Saigo no Kajitsu.png Sakamoto Maaya_-_Triangler.jpg Sakamoto Maaya_-_Ame ga Furu.jpg Sakamoto Maaya_-_Kazeyomi.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSeiyū Categoría:JSolista